User blog:Unbacked0/Death Battle: Strongest to Weakest
Introduction This blog will be a group of lists which has every character that has been in a Death Battle and ranks them from strongest to weakest. If any character has unknown stats then they will be listed in the unknown section. If any character has the same AP Tier then they will share the same rank. The Tier that will be used is the characters highest tier even if it is the tier for one of their weapons. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Lists (W.I.P.) Season 1 *'1)' Vegeta 5-B: Planet Level *'2)' Akuma 6-C: Island Level *'3)' Kratos, Yoshi High 8-C: Large Building Level *'4)' Bomberman, Pikachu 9-A: Small Building Level *'5)' Zangief, Mike Haggar, Dig Dug, Chun-Li, Master Chief, Doomguy 9-B: Wall Level *'6)' Samus Aran, Rogue (Marvel), Felicia 9-C: Street Level *'Unknown)' Boba Fett, Shang Tsung, Goomba, Koopa, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, Zitz, Riptor, Taokaka, Harry Potter, Luke Skywalker, Mai Shiranui, Metal Sonic Season 2 *'1)' He-Man 5-A: Large Planet Level *'2)' Lion-O 5-B: Planet Level *'3)' Strider Hiryu 5-C: Moon Level *'4)' Sol Badguy 6-C: Island Level *'5) '''Gundam Epyon '''7-B: City Level' *'6)' Tifa Lockhart 7-C: Town Level *'7)' Gaara Low 7-C: Small Town Level *'8)' Shao Kahn 8-A: Multi-City Block Level *'9)' Toph High 8-C: Large Building Level *'10)' RoboCop, Ragna 8-C: Building Level *'11)' M. Bison, Beast (X-Men), Goliath (Gargoyles) 9-A: Small Building Level *'12)' Terminator, Guts, Hercule Satan 9-B: Wall Level *'13)' Captain America, Solid Snake 9-C: Street Level *'14)' Dan Hibiki 10-A: Athlete Level *'Unknown)' Ivy Valentine, Fox McCloud Season 3 *'1)' Bowser High 4-C: Large Star Level *'2)' The Hulk 5-A: Large Planet Level *'3)' Roronoa Zoro 7-B: City Level *'4)' Dante, Bayonetta, Ratchet & Clank, Amy Rose High 8-C: Large Building Level *'5)' Sweet Tooth, Terry Bogard, Ramona Flowers 8-C: Building Level *'6)' Quicksilver, Pinkie Pie 9-A: Small Building Level *'7)' The Flash, The Scout 9-B: Wall Level *'8)' Ken Masters 9-C: Street Level Season 4 *'1)' Voltron, Android 18 5-B: Planet Level *'2)' Metal Sonic High 7-C: Large Town Level *'3)' Megazord, Portgas D. Ace 7-C: Town Level *'4)' Vergil High 8-C: Large Building Level *'5)' Scrooge McDuck, Lucario 9-A: Small Building Level *'6)' Lara Croft, Shovel Knight, Balrog, T.J. Combo 9-B: Wall Level *'7)' Nathan Drake, McGruff the Crime Dog 9-C Street Level Season 5 *'1)' Doctor Fate 2-A: Multiverse Level+ *'2)' Darkseid Low 2-C: Universe Level+ *'3)' Master Roshi 3-C: Galaxy Level *'4)' Optimus Prime, Ultron 5-A: Large Planet Level *'5)' Sigma 5-B: Planet Level *'6)' Lucy (Elfen Lied) High 7-A: Large Mountain Level *'7)' Jin Kazama, RX-78-2 Gundam 7-A: Mountain Level *'8)' Raven (DC), Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Samurai Jack 7-B: City Level *'9)' Jotaro Kujo, Crash Bandicoot Low 7-B: Small City Level *'10)' Afro Samurai 8-B: City Block Level *'11)' Kenshiro, Leon Kennedy High 8-C: Large Building Level *'12)' Frank West 9-A: Small Building Level *'13)' Nightwing 9-B: Wall Level Season 6 *'1)' King Dedede 2-B: Multiverse Level *'2)' MegaMan.EXE, Wario, Dracula Low 2-C: Universe Level+ *'3)' Lobo Low 4-C Dwarf Star Level *'4)' Mega Man X 5-B: Planet Level *'5)' Mechagodzilla High 6-B: Large Country Level *'6)' Mitsuru Kirijo, Captain Falcon 7-A: Mountain Level *'7)' Weiss Schnee 8-A: Multi-City Block Level *'8)' Mega Man Volnutt, Johnny Cage 8-B: City Block Level *'9)' Widowmaker, Black Widow 9-C: Street Level All Seasons *'1)' Doctor Fate 2-A: Multiverse Level+ *'2)' King Dedede 2-B: Multiverse Level *'3)' Darkseid, MegaMan.EXE, Dracula Low 2-C: Universe Level+ *'4)' Master Roshi 3-C: Galaxy Level *'5)' Bowser High 4-C: Large Star Level *'6)' Lobo Low 4-C: Dwarf Star Level *'7)' He-Man, The Hulk, Optimus Prime, Ultron 5-A: Large Planet Level *'8)' Vegeta, Lion-O, Voltron, Android 18, Sigma, Mega Man X 5-B: Planet Level *'9)' Strider Hiryu 5-C: Moon Level *'10)' Mechagodzilla High 6-B: Large Country Level *'11)' Akuma, Sol Badguy 6-C: Island Level *'12)' Lucy (Elfen Lied) High 7-A: Large Mountain Level *'13)' Jin Kazama, RX-78-2 Gundam, Mitsuru Kirijo, Captain Falcon 7-A: Mountain Level *'14) '''Gundam Epyon, Roronoa Zoro '''7-B: City Level' *'15)' Jotaro Kujo, Crash Bandicoot Low 7-B: Small City Level *'16) '''Metal Sonic (Season 4) '''High 7-C: Large Town Level' *'17)' Tifa Lockhart, Megazord, Portgas D. Ace 7-C: Town Level *'18)' Gaara Low 7-C: Small Town Level *'19)' Shao Kahn, Weiss Schnee 8-A: Multi-City Block Level *'20)' Afro Samurai, Mega Man Volnutt, Johnny Cage 8-B: City Block Level *'21)' Kratos, Yoshi, Toph, Dante, Bayonetta, Ratchet & Clank, Amy Rose, Vergil, Kenshiro, Leon Kennedy High 8-C: Large Building Level *'22)' RoboCop, Ragna, Sweet Tooth, Terry Bogard, Ramona Flowers 8-C: Building Level *'23)' Bomberman, Pikachu, M. Bison, Beast (X-Men), Goliath (Gargoyles), Quicksilver, Pinkie Pie, Scrooge McDuck, Lucario, Frank West 9-A: Small Building Level *'24)' Zangief, Mike Haggar, Dig Dug, Chun-Li, Master Chief, Doomguy, Terminator, Guts, Hercule Satan, The Flash, The Scout, Lara Croft, Shovel Knight, Balrog, T.J. Combo, Nightwing 9-B: Wall Level *'25)' Samus Aran, Rogue (Marvel), Felicia, Captain America, Solid Snake, Ken Masters, Nathan Drake, McGruff the Crime Dog, Black Widow, Widowmaker 9-C: Street Level *'26)' Dan Hibiki 10-A: Athlete Level *'Unknown)' Boba Fett, Shang Tsung, Goomba, Koopa, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, Zitz, Riptor, Taokaka, Harry Potter, Luke Skywalker, Mai Shiranui, Metal Sonic (Season 1), Ivy Valentine, Fox McCloud Category:Blog posts Category:Unbacked0